Beta Halo is Found
by yoazzisgrass
Summary: They thought they had the location of the covenant homeworld, and had planned for a large battle. But instead, the UNSC has found Beta Halo, and it's swarming with as many forces as they have. Two sides of this story are told in each chapter, one from Mas
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This story has two sides, UNSC, and Covenant. Both sides will be told in each chapter.

UNSC

Alpha and Delta Halo's had been destroyed. The Covenant were reeling. Now was the perfect time to mount an assault. From intelligence reports, the UNSC had found the home planet of the Covenant. A massive fleet was assembled. 80 vessels strong, it was the largest gathering of troops in the UNSC's history. Following the Cole protocol, they had jumped to a random point in space, to mask their jump point. When they arrived, they immediately turned and jumped to the place they thought would be their home.

They were wrong.

Dead wrong.

They had the location to Beta Halo.

80 vessels come in system, only to find the same number of Covenant ships here. A huge space battle erupts. The UNSC launches ground troops, and then launches the largest nuclear bombardment in history. 160 nukes flew and detonated in the Covenant lines, leaving half their fleet in ruins.

…Meanwhile, on the ground, UNSC forces land. True as ever, Master Chief is in the Middle of everything. With an assault rifle on his back, and a pistol and smg in his hands, he heads out. A line of Covenant, at least a mile wide, approaches. The Chief and his troops rush them, pushing through the Grunts and Jackals until they reach the real threat, the Elites. Master Chief drops one with full clips from both weapons, and picks up its sword. He immediately goes headfirst at two more, slicing them down before they even touch him. Weapons fire surrounds the last Spartan, but his calm remains. He jumps a Brute, and drops it with ease. He looks up, straight into the face of a Hunter. He dodges to the left, and slices it straight in the back.

Fighting ensues until all that stands are a platoon of Marines, only one of thirty, and the Master Chief. Above, in space, the fleets are still raging in battle. Several craft from both sides are crashing into the ring. Total chaos is taking over. Pelicans come to pick up the troops at the first site. The Chief has them head for the nearest downed UNSC ship. They arrive to find a handful of Marines and Fleet Crew guarding against an onslaught of Covenant. The Chief orders to be dropped of by the vehicle bay, which is the only place on the ship still intact. He battles through walls of Grunts and Jackals, and finds what he's looking for.

A Scorpion

He blasts out of the bay, firing rounds into the Covenant lines. Several go down with each shot. Four Marines jump on board and together they annihilate most of the covenant lines. All that were left were the Brutes, and Elites. The Chief gives the tank to another soldier and heads out into battle, still carrying the Energy Sword from earlier. He runs into two brutes, slashing and hacking until both are in several pieces. He then runs at an Elite, who pulls out his own energy sword. They slash, parry, and swing at each other, but they block each other's shots. Then the Chief dodges around in back and slices his head clean off. He picks up the other sword, and continues on to more enemies.

The space battle, however, is still not yet done. Several Covenant ships have infiltrated the UNSC lines, and are wreaking havoc on the ships. Both fleets are down on numbers, but the UNSC still has more, for now.

COVENANT

They had found it, the third Halo. The prophets were ecstatic. But this time, there would not be a repeat. The prophets wanted this place secure. They called back almost all of their frontline vessels to protect this ring. The recall was immediate, and all vessels were to report to this new ring immediately. A massive fleet was formed. 80 vessels strong, it could not fail to keep out the humans. On the ground were millions of troops, and the flood had not been released. All was proceeding well. 

Until now.

A human fleet came in. They caught us off guard. They launched their nukes before half of us had our shields up. It was a massive slaughter. The Prophets were on their own flagship, heading towards the back of the formation. They wanted to be safe. Our fleet immediately returned fire as soon as the weapons would charge. More of our vessels went down.

…On the ground, our forces rallied themselves up. They immediately started after the landing humans, Grunts and Jackals in front, followed by Elites, then Brutes and Hunters. There are enough troops that they stretch for an impossible length on the field. But these troops would be doomed. The Demon was among them. Their lines were bombarded by rockets and snipers, but many still pushed through. They assaulted the enemies, but machine gun fire took more soldiers. Then the Demon came through. He killed many with his weapons, practically untouched. Then he reached the Elites. He killed one, then stole his sword, and used it against us. Several more die at his hands, and before long, everyone is dead.

In space, we had gained the advantage. We were killing two of their ships to one of ours. We could only hope that we destroyed them before they destroyed us. Most Commanders were trying to post retreat orders, but the Prophets would not allow it. The Prophets wanted this ring, and wanted to keep it.

In other places, our ground troops had succeeded, but at a high price. Many ships had crashed to the surface, one even crushing an entire battalion an impact. The demon was found to have fled to one of these crashes. He fought his way through many of our warriors, and came out with a tank. From there, it was inevitable for him to overwhelm us, having no tanks of our own, and no anti-tank defenses. He eliminated all of the insignificant troops, and came on his own for the Elites. One of our warriors was brave enough to engage him, but after a brief battle, was killed. Many more warriors fell to him, and that area was again cleared by him.

In space, the battle still rages. Two of our ships took a suicide plunge into their lines, and were causing major damage. The prophets were furious. They wanted them destroyed, but it wasn't happening fast enough for them. They made a call for more troops, and my battalion was the first to respond. I would personally make the Demon suffer for his slaughter of so many warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

UNSC

In space, the battle rages on. Many ships too far beyond repair blasted into enemy territory. Their Captains would not go quietly. Many ships had self destructed in the enemy formation, and the enemy's numbers were dropping like mad. But several more ships came in system. What was surprising though, was that they just dropped troops and left.

Meanwhile, Master Chief is sitting in a Pelican. They're on their way to a drop zone just outside a base for the Covenant. Him and several Marines are loading their weapons in final preparation for landing. The Chief has a shotgun on his back and a battle rifle in his hands. As they drop, they immediately run into four sentries, all grunts. They're dead in seconds. The troops then scale a wall, where they find many Covenant walking around the base. They sneak quietly around the base until they are at the command center. On command, they lob several grenades inside the building, and two Marines open fire with rocket launchers on the Banshee flyers. The base is now in total chaos, and all the Marines open fire. The Chief, however, goes inside the building and clears it of the Covenant inside.

The entire base comes in on their position. The marines are holding their own, but their ammo is running low. The Chief jumps from a window in the building, being followed by several explosions, and the building shaking violently. Then volleys of heavy fire come in. Two scorpions bust through the wall, four marines on each. Behind them, two platoons of marines come in. The Chief and his marines run franticly to the wall, killing scores of Covenant on the way. They meet with a Captain, who gives them ammo and grenades, and they head back into the installation.

Master Chief runs straight into the thickest pocket of them. He looses his shotgun on several grunts, taking five out with two shells. A brute comes by, and the Chief drops him with a shell to the bottom of his jaw. Suddenly, two shells land near the Chief, and sends him flying to a nearby wall. As he brings himself up, an Elite stares him in the face. "Demon, you will not live to see the end of this Halo." He lifts an energy sword, but a Marine attacks him from the side. The Elite jumps and kills the marine, then pauses to hear something on his com. He then just turns and runs from the compound, and goes for a waiting Phantom. The Chief stares at him. He was the only one getting on board. Why?

They clear the remainder of the base in good time. A temporary field hospital is erected, and many Marines have lost their lives. But there is one piece of good news. The flood had not been released.

Yet.

COVENANT

My battalion was sent to a base just off the edge of the ring. I was told that I could not fail, as we were the third battalion of two that were already there. My troops found the base as comfortable by most standards, but I was edgy. Why were there three whole battalions here? The Commanders had a briefing, and all was explained. A massive invasion was being planned to take control of three enemy ships that had crashed near this location. They were to find and destroy all humans, and to prevent them from blowing their engines. All but my troops were to go. My troops were to remain an guard the base, as reports that the Demon was near.

Oh how I wanted him dead.

But that was a matter for another time. Right now I needed to get my troops posted.

After two hours, all was calm in our base. The sentries were making their checks every ten minuets, and the turret defenses had reported nothing. I decided to log into the net to see how the battle was going with the other troops.

Bad idea

They were in ruins. The enemies had fortified themselves and had somehow gotten the firing controls on their cruiser to work on the ground, because most of the troops were taken out by the missiles. Everyone was scrambling. But then came something worse. The Demon came up the stairs.

Everyone in the room opened fire on him, as did I. I managed to deplete his shield, but he threw me out the window before I could capitalize. I quickly went to the communications building and called for immediate assistance, but was told it was useless to save them. But I personally would have a Phantom extract me, and I was to immediately see the prophets. I signed off and headed out, only to run headfirst into him again.

Damned Demon

I took out my sword to finish the job, but an annoying pest came from my side. I tore into him until there wasn't a part of him left that could measure a centimeter. I looked back to take the Demon, but the Phantom had arrived. Damned Prophets, I HAD HIM! I jumped on board and we left for their ship. They had better have a damned good reason for letting the Demon live.

**You like? Unfortunately, with the school year ending, its going to be hard to post these things on a regular basis, as I have no computer at home. I'll check in every chance I get and post something, so I wont drop this entirely. Catch ya later!**


End file.
